Traditionally, an operator of an automobile that desired the comfort of air-conditioning within the cabin of the automobile required one to run the engine in order to have air conditioning. Indeed, the traditional method of providing input torque to the air conditioning compressor was by transmitting power from the automobile's engine. Consequently, running (or idling) the engine was generally required in order to enjoy the comfort of air conditioning. Conversely, air condition was traditionally unavailable when the engine was not running.
The invention disclosed addresses this problem with the traditional state of the art. The inventive system incorporates an alternate means for providing power to activate a standard automotive air conditioning unit.